Angels Fall
by Bornrider2
Summary: The Winchesters have been living at 221B Baker street since they brought down the hellhound of Baskerville. What will happen when James Moriarty comes back and is paired up with Crowley? Who will fall? I. O. U. Sequel to Hellhounds of Baskerville.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Posting

The Angel's Fall

**Summary: The Winchesters have been living at 221B Baker street since they brought down the hellhound of Baskerville. What will happen when James Moriarty comes back and is paired up with Crowley? Who will fall? I. O. U. Sequel to Hellhounds of Baskerville.**

**So, I guess I said that I would post the first chapter of this story today. Please remember that I make up most of this as I go along, so there is a very lose plot line right now. This one will defiantly be longer than the last one. Please enjoy. (It starts when the Winchesters move in and heads off from there.) **

Chapter 1

Sherlock's POV:

"Boys? Are you back from the Moors?" Mrs. Hudson called out as I lead the others into the house. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson, it's us. Could you come up to our flat? We have something to ask you." I called back while John and the Winchesters went up the stairs. "Sure thing Sherlock. Be there in a moment." I smiled and raced up after the others.

"As you can see, it's not in the best of stated. Sherlock's stuff is everywhere. Sherlock, where did you put the tea pot?" John asked as I sat in my chair. I shrugged and leaned back, enjoying the comfort of home. I could hear Mrs. Hudson's light footfalls on the stairs and rose to greet her.

"Oh, Sherlock, you didn't say we had company." She whispered in my ear as I hugged her. I chuckled and turned to the Winchesters, who were taking up the couch.

"Mrs. Hudson, I would like you to meet some friends we meet on the Moors. The is Dean, Sam, and Castiel Winchester. Castiel, isn't really their brother, so pay no mind if you see them snogging." I said, gesturing to them. Dean growled at me as I mentioned the snogging and I walked away to bring John into the room. I almost collided with him as he brought out tea and crumpets.

"Mrs. Hudson, did Sherlock tell you why we are here?" Sam asked. John shoved one of the trays into my arms and walked around me to the couch. "Oh dear, it seems he's forgotten. He does that a lot." She sighed as I sat beside her with the tray. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Well, we were wondering if Sam, Dean, and Cas could live here for a few months while they do some jobs around the city. They saved our lives out on the Moors and we thought that this was the least we could do. Am I right, Sherlock?" John asked. I hummed my agreement. Mrs. Hudson smiled and turned to the Winchesters.

"Of course you can! I hope you know what you've gotten yourselves into. Living with Sherlock can be quite the handful at times." She said. The others smiled as I examined an older case file. I tossed it way. To simple. I needed a good murder.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I'm sure we'll be fine with Sherlock. Can't be any worse than living with him." Sam said as he glanced at Dean, who was playing with a knife that I knew to have been in his pocket. Dean looked up and smiled, tossing the knife to Sam. Sam caught it and tucked it away once more. Mrs. Hudson laughed at 'How much he asks like Sherlock!' I groaned. That man was nowhere near my intellect.

"Lestrade just text me with a case. Woman killed in ally, no prints, no weapon, and the only thing left was a slight smell of sulfur." John spoke up. I turned and the Winchesters sat up at once. "Sulfur? Sounds like a case Sammy." Dean said.

…

**An: I know this isn't in order at all, but the lines work. Read on.**

John's POV:

"Why today?" Ella, my therapist, asked as I watched the rain. I turned to her, and said softly "D'you want to hear me say it?" I turned back to the rain, not wanting to hear her answer.

"You need to get it out." She says.

"My best friends…" I choke out. "Sherlock Holmes,….. And Castile Winchester,….. are, dead."

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you like the cliffhanger. I'll post more soon. Not today, but soon. I don't know when the Superwholock version will be up, but I'll let you know when I post it. Please leave a review. It helps me post faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait. Writers block and working on another novel. (Check out Stormclaw by Destielsamcifer on Wattpad) I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Remember that I said that I have very little idea where this is going, so the plot line is very loose at the moment. I'll try my best, but it might not be as good as the first story. I don't know when I'm going to start the Superwholock version, probably not until this one is done. **

Castiel's POV:

"_Falls of the Reichenbach, _ Turner's masterpiece, thankfully recovered owing to the prodigious talent of Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his college, Samuel Winchester." The Gallery Director droned on as we- being Sherlock, John, Sam, Dean, and I- all stood in front of a crowd, uncomfortable with the number of pictures being taken of us.

"A small token of our gratitude." The Director said as he passed both Sherlock and Sam a small box. I watched as Sherlock shook it slightly, before leaning in to John and saying, "Diamond cufflinks. All my cuffs have buttons." Sam frowned and smiled politely at the Director. "This is the nicest suit I have, and it has buttons. Sorry, but I have nothing to put these on." He said. Dean chuckled and took my hand in his. "This is fun to watch." Dean whispered.

"He means thank you, both of them." John said. "Do we?" Sherlock and Sam asked. "Just say it." John ordered. Dean chuckled again as they both gave in and muttered "Thank you."

….

"We all chipped in." Lestrade said as he handed two packages to Sherlock and Dean. Sherlock unwrapped a deerstalker and Dean unwrapped a new flannel shirt. Anderson and Donovan were smirking. I leaned in and whispered to Dean, "This is fun to watch." He frowned at me and I chuckled.

They put on the hats, giving the press painful smiles. Donovan and Anderson were laughing at one another and I made note to get them back for this.

….

"Boffin. Boffin Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock punched the paper, throwing it to Dean. "Flannel Clad Brothers." Dean growled. He threw the paper to John and Sam, who were sitting on the couch, and started punching the flannel the same way Sherlock was now punching his hat. I walked past them with a tray of tea to sit beside John.

"Everybody gets one." John commented, opening up the paper and leaning over so Sam could see it. Sam snorted and poured us all tea. I just watched as Dean looked up and asked, "One what?"

Sam looked back up at his brother, still chuckling. "Tabloid nickname. I like ours, I mean, we _do _wear a lot of flannel." He said, sipping his tea as Dean glared at him.

"Why is it always the hat photograph?" Sherlock growled as I stood and walked over to Dean, hugging him to calm him down. "'Bachelor John Watson?'" John muttered. Dean hugged me back and Sam started full- on laughing. At least, until I heard him say, "And Bachelor Samuel Winchester? What?"

Dean chuckled, holding me closer. "They are kind of funny names when I think about it. Maybe we could call you . . . angel boy? Baby- In- A- Trench- Coat?" He murmured in my ear. I chuckled and shook my head. "No Dean. Angel of Thursday, remember?" I asked, kissing him lightly.

"What kind of hat is it anyway?" Sherlock asked, but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Ew, guys, get a room. No PDA." Sam shouted. Dean chuckled and pulled me down on his lap, next to John on the couch who was muttering, "'Bachelor? What the hell are they implying?" Sam shrugged, staring at the article. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Is it a cap?" Sherlock asked. Dean's vice rumbled from his chest under me, and I suppressed a laugh from the ticklish feeling. "Why does it have two fronts?" He asked.

"It's a deer stalker." I said. John and Sam seemed to have sunken into their own world. "'Frequently seen in the company of bachelor John Watson.'" John was saying to Sam, who was shrugging and shaking his head.

"How do you stalk a deer with a hat?" Dean asked. I did laugh softly this time, and he placed a small kiss on my check, causing me to blush. "Stop it!" I hissed.

"What are you going to do? Throw it?" Sherlock says, tossing the hat at John to get his attention. John and Sam finally look up as Sherlock stares at them. "Confirmed bachelor John Watson?" John asked Sam again. "And assumed bachelor Samuel Winchester?" Sam responded.

"What is it, a death Frisbee?" Sherlock asked. Dean laughed, his chest rumbling again, and I fought the urge to kiss him heatedly right here and now. John shook his head.

"We have to be more careful." He said. Sherlock didn't notice. "It's got ear flaps, it's an ear hat John!" He shouted, sitting in his chair. "What do you mean more careful?" I asked. John glared at Sherlock, raising an eyebrow when he noticed me sitting in Dean's lap. _Not like we don't do this all the time. _I thought.

"I mean, this isn't a deer stalker anymore, it's a Sherlock Holmes hat. I mean you're not exactly a private investigator anymore, you're this far from famous." John said, holding up his fingers to demonstrate.

"We can't draw attention, that's practically a death sentence for hunters, and Cas needs to be under the radar in case any angels are still trying to come after him. We're lucky we've been left alone as it is." Sam said, standing and pacing around the small room.

Sherlock looked back at John. "Oh, it'll pass." He said. This didn't help.

"It better pass. The press will turn, Sherlock, they always turn, and they'll turn on you. Not to mention what would happen if the wrong people found out who Sam, Dean, and Cas really are, or if the press were to find out what they really do. Do you want that Sherlock?" John said, approaching the consulting detective.

Sherlock looked up at him, confusion clear in his eyes. "It really bothers you?" Sherlock asked. "What?" John said. "What people say."

John didn't even hesitate. "Yes." This only served to confuse Sherlock more. "About me. I don't understand, why would that bother you?" He asked. John seemed to be at a loss for an answer.

"Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a little case this week. Try to stay out of the news." I said. Sherlock's eyes flicked to me and he sighed before nodding. John seemed to relax and Dean chuckled. Even I could see what was going on between those two, and we all had beats going on when they would finally get together, and who would make the first move.

"I heard there was a possible ghoul case three miles north. Does anyone want to check it out?" Sam asked. Sherlock grinned.

"The game is on."

**AN: I am SO sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse for this story, but it came back while watching Benedict be awesome in Star Trek: Into Darkness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you won't give up on me. **

**Until next time, **

**Bornrider2**


End file.
